Slowburn
by Jazebeth
Summary: Dark Themes. AU. The repercussion of sealing one's flame wasn't something written in recorded history, but men were taught the technique nonetheless. No one expected that it'll ended as chaos in literal sense, though. (In which they destroyed his chances of developing his flames, but it's okay, since he found a better outlet for his closeted vengeance). Lots of characters deaths.
1. Discordance

Summary: Slowly, but surely, everyone would burn up. Tsuna just had the unfortunate luck on burning up too fast. (One doesn't simply lock flames without repercussion.)

* * *

...

iIIi

 ** _Discordance_**

iIIi

...

* * *

Ever since he was a toddler - only five years old at that time - Tsuna had this... imbalance that he was sure wasn't normal. Not on the physical sense, but something more than that. Something deeper. Deep inside his core where his subconscious could feel the discordance between his physical body and his... core. Whatever it was.

It started right after he met his father's Boss. A seemingly harmless old man who liked to wear short khaki pants and floral shirt. That was, until he put his fingers to Tsuna's forehead.

He didn't know it then, why the old man would do it, until he felt _it._

It was _wrong._ He could feel the crack into his core that was _too_ intense for his five years old mind to comprehend. He could feel how the fine crack spread- until it eventually shatters. He could feel his subconscious split into fragments. Each one of them too sharp and jagged to be properly mended, cutting into his mind as he desperately tried to piece them back into their original place. They shied away from his touch, they attacked him when he approached, and some... worryingly... self-destruct once he successfully mended it with another piece of himself.

The whole process was _agonizing._

Until suddenly, it all stopped.

The tiny fragments of his shattered core floated mid-air, frozen in time. Then- slowly but surely, everything began to move farther away from his reach, they floated away into the furthest reaches of his outer subconsciousness. He could only watch helplessly as the fragments disappeared one by one, forever damaged.

He couldn't get them back.

No...

 _He wouldn't be able to get them back._

It was with this thought that Tsuna turned into a different person, the one that was unfortunate to have his core to be utterly destroyed-

All in a false sense of _security._

They thought it would shield them away from their life.

But, you know _what?_

 _They were wrong_. And with their shallow assumption, they involuntarily ended Vongola Family single-handedly.

It wasn't until Reborn came to train him that they realized something had went wrong.

By that time, it was all too late.

They were doomed.

* * *

iIIi

 _"I will raze them to the ground. Each and every one of them."_

iIIi

* * *

AN: Hey guys, this is another product of my plot bunny that I unfortunately had to write using my phone.

If you find any typo just tell me, k? Thanks for reading this one ;)

* * *

 **Edit:** 8th of April 2018. Can't believe I've missed those typos *facepalm*


	2. Void

iIIi

 ** _Void_**

iIIi

...

* * *

He doesn't know how he manages to live his meager life with barely any feelings left.

He wasn't sure if his mother had noticed it, but he knew that he also didn't spend too much effort to conceal himself. It wasn't worth the effort, really. No one would notice the clumsy kid that lands himself to the hospital five times a month. No one would notice the scaredy-cat hiding behind his mother's leg as he watches other children play in the park.

 _No one would notice someone who was empty._

It was not the same thing as what people call depression, exactly. But after looking up at the definition of that word, it may very well be.

He woke up each day to an unmovable void inside his chest; it was dark, it was cold, and it was _consuming him_ from the inside out. He was aware of the existence of the huge, roiling mass of black miasma inside his chest, expanding throughout his organs, then spreading into his throat; constricting the air that he forces every-time he inhales. It continues its corruption further with his other bodily function, slowing his heartbeat - and sometimes, he swore his heart stopped for a few _precious second -_ , until finally reached in his brain-

 _Corrupting his mind._

He doesn't remember the time where he gave up showing up in school, only attending it when his mother notices his presence in his own home.

He doesn't remember the enjoyment in seeing her smile as he tries to help her no matter how clumsy he is.

Instead he plaster a fake smile. It felt flat even in his own standard. He doesn't have to see into a mirror to know that his eyes was a dull, boring chocolate; hooded, jaded, and utterly _empty_.

There was a time where he would eagerly climb trees with the same fervor as a blazing sun in a hot summer day. It was a time he missed, but one he will never find the joy to indulge.

He found it rather tiresome to meet the expectation of his teachers who ' _tried'_ to help him, they have these ridiculous belief that _he_ will be _fixed._

 _Fixed._

He hated that word. In fact, it was the only thing that could prompt an emotion out of him _; fix, fixing, fixed._

It implies that something had _broken,_ that it had done something it _wasn't_ supposed to do, or that it _didn't_ do what it was supposed to do.

People fix things that's _broken_ so they would work properly.

And it implied that he was _broken,_ that he was supposed to do things _normal_ people do.

There was nothing wrong with feeling _nothing._ It just made it easier for him to not make any effort that he knew would only hurt himself. The absence of feelings, of motivation into that widening void was nothing he could've stopped.

Godness knew that he tried. He really did, but even through his best effort, everything slips away from his fingers as easily as water running down the streams.

He didn't know what happened exactly, but he could still remember the agony of having his core _shattered_ like a fragile glass sculpture.

It was also the catalyst of ' _everything wrong with Sawada Tsunayoshi'._

To have your core ripped out of your own mind, body, _soul_ ; was like forcibly taking out the processor from a computer, smash it with a hammer, and grinding it in garbage disposal.

It might be small, but it was the central substance that made a person _whole._

And to take it away from Tsuna, whom was deeply in-tune with his core so carelessly, callously, unhesitatingly without second thoughts was beyond _cruel._

It was a lifetime torture.

He was lacking the most significant part of human being, to the point where he subconsciously refers to himself as _broken._

No matter how much he hated it, there was a shred of truth in that statement.

He was broken.

And with everything that's _broken_ ; he should be fixed.

No one was broken enough to have your teacher insist you can be _fixed._

But Sawada Tsunayoshi _was_ broken, he was empty, he had void in his chest that continues to expand with every waking second of his life.

They said he can be _fixed._

He hated that word.

He hated those who said it more.

* * *

...

iIIi

" _Honestly, I would've crushed them all. Make them feel what I had experienced. Ground them to the gravel with my foot pressing on their windpipe. I will see to it that the very last thing they feel is having their hope diminished, to have despair premenate the air as they drew in their last breath beneath my foot, and to see me - someone broken - to hold so much power over their life in my hand as I take their core."_

iIIi

...

* * *

 ** _AN_** : There he is, Dark!Tsuna made an appearance! yay!

(You can probably see where the plot is going on with this ;D)

(Hey guys, sorry I didn't reply to your reviews :( my ISP blocks ffn from phone browser so I can't access it to reply to you directly. I'm only writing from my phone on ffn app, which is a disaster with pms. idk, I never received pms here and I can't read any unless I received it on my e-mail. I will reply once I have my WiFi or PC though. Thank you guys for your understanding.)


	3. Light

iIIi

 ** _Light_**

iIIi

...

* * *

He was eight years old when he sees his first _Light._

No, it wasn't the metaphorical light on the end of the tunnel. It might be a welcome sight to _some_ people, but he wasn't one who wanted to seek death when it provided no benefit to him whatsoever.

The Light he was seeing was something _strange_. Because the last time he remembered, people weren't supposed to have Light emanating from any point of their body.

He'd wondered if they were angels then. Angels whom disguised themselves as human to blend with the society. To protect them from harm. To guide them. Or so his mother said.

He was puzzled by the existence of those lights, and so far he had only seen one in passing. Not enough time to asses the information provided to him by a mere glance, but enough to pique his growing curiosity.

It was one of the things that genuinely catches his interest. Not those silly toy plushie his father often sent him once in a blue moon.

And so he began asking questions; what are they? What is the Light? Where does it came from? How do you produce the Light? Why can no one else see them? Why is it rare? So on and so forth. Although he never voiced his thoughts, his brain was buzzing with questions and untested theories his eight year old mind could comprehend.

If anyone knows what he knew, he was sure they would ask the same thing, too. Human are curious that way. Always curious with something _unusual_ and would try to find a scientific explanation on such rare occurrence.

He started to pay attention to people once his mother caught his interest in going out in the market with her.

It made her happy, but he doesn't understand why then.

He grasped her hand with his chubby little one as he stared at people with an unmistakable intensity. Rarely would he blink whenever he catches sight on one of those Lights. And rarely would he see anything of resemblance once he lost sight of them.

And so, when his mother was busy picking out which one of the cabbage was fresher than the other, Tsuna took his chance to slip away unnoticed and followed one of those bright light.

He weaved through the crowd easily with his small stature, eyes locked to a middle aged woman in a business suit and high stiletto heels that made loud clicking sound whenever she moved.

He caught up to her eventually, and Tsuna tugged on the hem of her sleeve until she turned around with the fiercest glare he'd ever seen. Had he still felt something other than the gaping void on his subconsciousness, he would've cowered, cried, or maybe scream. But, there was nothing glowing from his chest other than emptiness.

She blinked once she saw him, and the glare she was directing at him vapourized once she registers what had happened.

Her feature soon twisted into confusion, then worry. But he did not pay attention to her face; he was staring straight at her chest, where her beating heart would be.

The light was a steady pulse of _red_ , it flares whenever she asked him questions he didn't have answer to. It dimmed as she searched the crowd for any sign of his mother. It pulsates when she grasped his hand and went to the nearest police station.

It flared impossibly bright when his mother came rushing through the door, tears in her eyes. His mother thanked the woman again and again, and the Light was nearly blinding when his mother unexpectedly hugged the woman in gratitude.

He was still staring at her silently as they made their way out of the station, eyes alight as he sees the light dimmed considerably the farther away they went.

He waited until they were home to ask his mother why that woman has a light.

His mother pauses at the innocuous question he uttered and hummed thoughtfully. No doubt trying to string words that would be easy enough for his eight years old mind to understand.

She said; "She's an angel."

He wondered how true that statement would be, if he found out what those light really meant.

For now, he would observe.

And once he has more freedom to weave wherever he wanted to, he will start seeking answers to the burning questions he had.

No matter how deadly it is.

* * *

...

iIIi

" _Had I know what those light meant, I would've gathered them in one place, herd them like sheeps they are, and devour them one by one."_

iIIi

...

* * *

 **AN:** sooo, Dark!Tsuna officially had his debut in this chapter :)

Can you guess what those light means? I would make constant mention of it througout the story. I would love to hear your theories regarding it's function _or-_ I'm not gonna spoil lol.

Thank you so much for reading, guys ;) I always enjoyed your reviews!


	4. Fog

iIIi

 ** _Fog_**

iIIi

...

* * *

It had been a few months after Tsuna met the blazing woman he had affectionately nicknamed 'Angel'.

The encounter was still fresh in his young mind, and Tsuna can't help but replay it over and over again in his head. Relishing on the pulsating light she seemed to emit even from a distance.

It was beautiful, and there was a deep ache in his chest, one he would later recognize as longing as he saw more people with the same light as her. Though with another colour variations.

They seemed to have life of their own, thrumming with an unfamiliar tempo he couldn't quite grasp.

He had tried to find his colours on his own by staring at the reflection on his mirror right where he could feel his beating heart would be, and he wasn't as disappointed when he found out he had none of those bright, cheerful lights.

He had expected it, someone as empty as him would have none of those. His mother said only Angels had the lights.

He couldn't help the pang of disappointment that hit him at this realization. But his attention was already redirected somewhere else as something flickered on his reflection.

He squinted at it. It wasn't the lights, per se, but... something... dark? His eyes must be playing tricks on him.

However, there _was_ something else, though, that he couldn't _quite_ see. It was a mere ripple on the glass surface, a translucent fog was swirling around him in a dark, muted colour.

He stared at it blankly, observing its movement as it made a lazy twirl around his torso before disappearing inside his chest.

Tsuna patted the space where the fog had disappeared to, and found nothing different from his body.

He has no colours like those people were, but he had had strange fog that seemed to have taken residence inside his body.

It was strange, but it didn't bother him.

Even without those cheerful lights, he was content with something he had instead.

He continued the observation on people whom had it, though.

* * *

...

iIIi

" _I love those Lights, they were so bright and full of life that I cannot help the joy of extinguishing them of their lights when they crossed my path. They don't deserve to have what I don't have. Not when mine would've been brighter than anything they will ever see."_

iIIi

...

* * *

 **AN:** Yeah. Told you I'll keep mentioning the lights.

Ah, I love this style of writing now. It kinda makes it feel intense without overwhelming me xd. It feels simple yet _heavy_. I'd like to think I'm quite sucessful on that.

I hope the short length of these chapters doesn' bother anyone

Thanks for reading again guys.


	5. Flames

iIIi

 ** _Flames_**

iIIi

...

* * *

By the time he was ten years old, he was accustomed to wandering through the airport and train station on his own.

His mother often took him into the airports because she had mistaken his interest of the place with his love for the planes.

But, really, what he loves what seeing all these new colours mashing together as they walk by. Nowhere does colours as exciting as places where there's a large gathering of human foreigners interest him but the Station.

None of them but him knew about these lights, and so far his mother thinks he's been making up things to believe because he was lonely.

He wasn't interested in sharing his knowledge with people.

Not when they can't see it for themselves.

Sometimes, when he skips school to wander around town, he would quietly sit on a bench not far away from the train station to watch the myriad of travelling people and see if they have the colours or not.

If they have, he would note them on his little notebook he often brought with him, or if they caught his attention in another particular way; he would follow and then approach them as he had the Angel Lady two years ago.

There was also something worth mentioning, every-time he followed those with the brightest light, they will always panic when he approaches them. They will worry, they will be concerned, and by the end of the day, he's more acquaintance with the police officers than anyone he'd ever came across.

He also couldn't help but notice that a lot of them were wearing suits, those with the brightest lights often were wearing matching frowns and glares that it's easy to pick up that they weren't from around _here._

There's also the fact that whenever he made himself known, they appear to lose composure and was reduced to babbling mess by the time he was returned to his mother.

Why were these people so concerned of him, anyway? Either they were too nice or...

Or... that they have different goal in mind.

Tsuna frowned as his own thought process was spiraling out of the way, not minding the fact that people kept bumping into him as he walked on the sidewalk with no clear destination in mind. He was just following what his gut told him to.

Twenty minutes later found Tsunayoshi in front of Namimori General Hospital.

He blinked at the towering white building. This was not his usual destination. But for whatever reason, his gut insisted that he should arrive here.

Sneaking inside was so much easier because of how busy the place was, and no one would questions a ten year old boy on what they were doing inside the hospital.

Tsuna walked through the throes of nurses and doctors, and none of them bothered to stop him to search for his mother.

He was silently thankful. Because he knew his gut wasn't done with this place yet. Not when it was insisting he should arrive within two hours.

He followed a direction his gut seemed to point out to him until he stopped in front of a white door of an occupied room.

Blinking, Tsuna carefully slid the door open.

He stared at the man propped up on his bed, holding a remote control to the T.V and was changing the channel with no particular interest. But once he caught sight of Tsuna, his smile widened. He gestured Tsuna to come closer.

Tsuna carefully closed the door and approached the man silently. When he was right beside the bed, he gasped.

The man was glowing _orange_ , so bright and pure he couldn't help but think the man must have been something straight up from heaven.

"Are you an Angel?" He asked him. Because that's what these people were, right? Only Angels has _lights._

The man chuckled, then coughed wetly as his throat constricted. "Afraid I am not, little one."

Tsuna stared at the dimming lights on the man's chest. "Why do you have the Light, then? Mama told me only Angels has Lights." To prove his point, Tsuna climbed up on top of the plastic chair. Once he was safely situated on top of the chair, he placed his hand on top of the man's chest, where the brightest light were.

The man tired smile changed into one of surprise, then solemn understanding.

"Ah... so you can see them. Tell me, what color are you seeing now?"

Tsuna blinked again, this was the first time someone took him seriously. Of all the times he's been telling his mother of this phenomena, none of it convinced her that he was seeing _anything_ rather than making stuff up.

"Orange. With a bit of red? And it's sparkly." He told the man honestly. This man who would humor a ten year old with penchant of brightly coloured lights.

The man hummed, then cursed under his breath.

"Do you know what these lights mean, little one?"

No, he did not. Tsuna shook his head.

"How long were you able to see them?" The man asks again.

Man, Tsuna must've hit jackpot, because this man was taking _him_ seriously.

"Since I was eight." He held up his hands and displayed it except for his thumbs. "I'm ten now, though." He added.

"I see." The man seemed to contemplate something because he went silent.

Tsuna didn't mind it, though. He was used to silence. The silence of his mind, where it was once buzzing with energy. The silence in his home at the dead of the night, where his mother sobbed into her pillow, vainly crying for the husband whom never once shown hide nor hair to either of them. The silence his teacher would fell into once they realized that he would never utter one words to them.

"They are what you will call dying will flames." The man's voice broke the silence between them. And Tsuna had to concentrate just to follow the man's weak voice. "They're high-density form of energy that was formed by your own life-force. Are you following me, little one?"

Tsuna nodded, he understands what the man said. People sometimes looked down on him because he rarely communicates with people, but they were not aware of his vast understanding with _human_ in general.

"Only some people are able to manipulate their life-force as flames, and only a significant amount of flame active people were the ones who could use it freely."

Tsuna continued listening to him with rapt attention. Because _this_ was a lot more information than he could ever gather just by observing people.

"The consequence of using one's life-force as actively would result in flame depletion. In short, you'll turn vegetables."

Tsuna didn't doubt a word of what the man told him. It made sense, you use your fuel excessively and you'll run out of it eventually. Making the machine that needed it useless.

He had a lot of questions he wanted to ask the man, but he wasn't sure how to voice them without being labelled as mentally ill.

Instead, he asks; "Can you see them, mister?"

The man smiled at him. "No, no I can't. My flames are dormant. I'm not as attuned to these as some Families are."

Tsuna deflated. He wasn't expecting it, but it would've been nice to meet someone who can, though.

"Though, I can ask my contacts on this special ability of yours, how about it?"

"You'll let me visit you again?" He didn't dare to think this man was inviting him. Not when a lot of kids his age pushed him away.

"Yes, absolutely."

Tsuna smiled.

* * *

...

iIIi

" _Whomever used their life-force carelessly were fools."_

iIIi

...

* * *

 **Friendly reminder that in a few chapter I'll start killing characters left and right. All for a good reason. But if you can't take character deaths, please back away slowly.**

* * *

 **AN** : Oh my gOD TSUNA WHAT ARE YOU DOING COMING TO A STRANGER'S ROOM!

yes, to those who guessed what the lights mean as flames are correct. But there's something more than just flames ;D stay tuned!

also pls inform me if I have typo. I wrote this from ffn apl and you guys can guess how shitty it is. See you guys soon!

 **I'm gonna reply to some reviewer that I can't pm here**.

To: Hime-chan Natsumi; Yes, you would be right on calling them flames, though the lights are more than that. You are also correct on that assumption that it's connected eith their emotion. I wonder how Tsuna's would look like when he was angry? He would probably burn the world down. lol. Sadly we'll never find out :c Even though I don't u derstand Spanish, thank you for taking your time to review this story!

to: NaiOokamiSohma; I definitely agree about it being sad for Tsuna. Poor him, how dare Iemitsu and Timoteo take his flames away! Oh, yes, he would have his payback, alright. Just not anytime soon. Yes, I'm most excited on his meetings with Reborn! I've already planned on how it'll go but I still want to take it slow. Like maybe in a few chapter he will appear. Or maybe some other character will get to Tsuna first. Who knows. Thanks for telling me how you think about it, though. I appreciate it!


	6. Interlude: Blacklight's Origin

When he brought his Family to a small town in Japan in hopes of losing their tail in a neutral ground, he didn't expect a harsh welcome that would greet him once he reached his hotel rooms.

They were already down to nine people- if one were to bother counting him. So, when the assassin killed two more and injured three (himself included) of his subordinates, Vernon decided it would be easier to hide in a less conspicuous yet safer places.

Hospitals.

He needed to choose his target carefully, though, and ordered one of his subordinates to find a crowded hospital with _no_ new employee and interns whom had worked less than two years.

The choice landed them in Namimori General Hospital.

He had hoped seeking asylum on said building will be enough for his subordinates to contact their allies for back-up.

Vernon had never thought the small town would pack a number of _assassins_ , as far as he knew, the town wasn't even on a _map._ They had only found it after talking to one of his trusted contacts on Mafia Land for Godness sake.

But, there was no time to ponder why a small town such as Namimori could house a large amount of Mafioso in broad daylight, carefully blending with their surrounding civilians.

He knew that these mafioso _knew_ that they were part of the underworld, yet none of them attempted to rouse the peaceful atmosphere in the town.

He could feel himself breath a little easier.

It was surreal how this place could be so peaceful, yet housing so many dangerous individual around. It was as if there was some sort of guardian that carefully watched over the town from any illegal activities.

(He was then introduced to Hibari Kyoya's famous steel tonfas later when the teenager paid him a visit to 'warn' him. Apparently, he had violated a number of rules set in the town by bringing _hostiles_ into the area. Thus, bringing the wrath of Demon of Namimori right down his own life. No one seemed to worry about the teenager's apparent violent tendency. They said it made them feel _safer_.)

He was lulled in a safe blanket of security, and for once- he felt safe.

* * *

 **.:I'l'I:.**

It was a surprise that, one day, he had the most curious visitor.

It was a boy who looked no older than nine, standing there in his doorway and looking at him with such intensity that he couldn't help but feeling vulnurable. It was such a ridiculous notion to assume the boy could evoke such weakness out of him.

But if one where to look at those - dare he say it - _menacing_ caramel orbs, they'd be a fool to disagree with him.

His face held the innocence of any child he'd ever seen. But, those eyes...

It had taken him a moment before gathering his composure and beckoned the boy to come closer.

He almost wanted to face-palm when the boy approached him without hesitation. Honestly, where were this kid's parents? Had they not taught him 'stranger danger'? What would happen if he was someone else?

Sure, he's the boss of a small Family, and he _might_ be nicer than most mafioso, but he's still _mafia._

The boy soon began asking him about his lights.

He didn't understand what the boy meant, but he decided to play along.

"Ah... so you can see them. Tell me, what colour are you seeing now?"

He didn't expect much from this little visitor, but when the little boy said that he sees _orange_ light, with hint of _red_ , and the fact that it's apparently _sparkly,_ Vernon had grown very concerned.

As far as he knew, his flames were _dormant_. Everyone in his family knew it was there, thought he could never manage to have them manifest into the physical realm. And to have this little boy _see_ it was a shocking surprise.

Only the Arcobaleno, Vongola's Don and his Guardians, powerful mist flame user, and the Young Lion of Vongola could _detect_ a _dormant_ flame. Much less _see_ them.

And to have this ten year old boy approach him because he could _see_ them... it was worrying.

So, he took a gamble; he could leave the kid ignorant to the flames and make him approach dangerous individual in curiousity that will very well land him with bigger problems.

Or he could tell him how much he knew about those lights the kid was seeing was actually Dying Will Flames.

(And erase his misconception about having the Lights as sign of being an Angel. How ironic it is to have an innocent ten year old to approach a buff-mafia-men and asks them whether they were Angels or not.)

He knew he would regret it one day, but he couldn't let this boy be ignorant of their world if he could carelessly approach him without caution.

* * *

 **.:I'l'I:.**

Unbeknownst to Vernon, he indirectly shaped young Tsunayoshi's future into what he shall be known as.

...

 _Blacklight._

...

It will be a name that would make any active flame user cower in fright.

 **.:I'l'I:.**

* * *

 **AN:** Just so you guys know, I'll be writing interludes with other character's POV and Tsuna's POV on normal chapter. That's why you don't see Tsuna's sinister quotes at the end c: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter too!

 **If I have any typos, please, please tell me. Because I can't use any grammar correcting keyboard or something.**


	7. Plutonism

iIIi

 ** _Plutonism_**

iIIi

...

* * *

Tsuna spent the next several days visiting Vernon whenever he managed to evade his mother and school.

The man had asked him about it once. But, Tsuna told him it wasn't something he should be worried about, and he was glad the man had dropped the subject when Tsuna didn't say anything on the subject.

Tsuna could tell Vernon wanted to object, but relented. He was endlessly thankful the man didn't pry.

Though it didn't ease his irritation with the 'guards' that shadowed him whenever he was outside.

His name was Jör, a weird guy with receding hairline and stoicism that rivaled Tsuna himself. He was always silent and did nothing to hinder Tsuna from his daily adventures, though it was a different story when Tsuna went to greet people with brightly coloured lights.

No doubt his boss had ordered him to not let Tsuna approach strangers.

Tsuna had taken this as a challenge, and every day, he would try to slip away from the man's watch, mentally counting loses whenever the man would redirect him somewhere else.

He didn't let the loses deter him, though. For some reason, hanging out with Vernon and his men had made him more adventurous. Maybe it was because he was exposed to flame users every day instead of none at all.

It was a theory Tsuna wanted to test.

Did flame user need to be in certain distance from him for it to take effect? Will fewer exposure widen the void inside of him? Will there be some sort of withdrawal once he wasn't in close contact with them? Will it affect him negatively once the void reared its head?

Will there be loses?

As Vernon had promised, the man told him everything he needed to know about flames. From how it manifested, their properties, how it affected the underground hierarchy, how some people suppressed their flame growth- much to Tsuna's disapproval.

Tsuna had gathered his own information by the supplied reports Vernon willingly let him read. And he had only found one article with 'flame sealing', something that instantly caught his attention once he read about its usage.

It was a theory in which people with the same property could seal another's access to their own dying will flame. Though it was repeatedly emphasized that it was a last resort to subdue a dangerous flame user because the side effects were too grave to be taken into account.

Fortunately, there was no recorded cases of someone having their flame sealed, as everyone in the underground knew which line not to cross.

It brought him to another question.

Did he get his flame sealed then? Vernon had told him the connection they have with their dying will flames vary with each person, but most could agree that said connection was actually good for them. Especially for an active flame user, as they could bring forth the flame manifestation as easy as breathing.

He said it brought them a sense of _peace_.

How does peace even _felt_ like? Was it something Tsuna was denied the pleasure of experiencing, too?

... The report told him that it was only to be used as a last resort for dangerous flame user.

... Was he dangerous then?

They sealed- no, _destroyed_ his core when he did nothing to any of them.

He had been a good kid, he never did anything to gain his mother's ire. He tried hard to be helpful to her and to gain his father's attention so he could come home more often.

 _But, they sealed his flames away..._

They'd taken what was rightfully his.

And he had no way on getting them back...

He hadn't told Vernon of the incident five years ago, where an old man his father called Boss had done something to him- his core, and had single-handedly destroyed it...

If he told the man, would he regard Tsuna as dangerous? Or will he sympathize with him?

Was it safe to trust them?

Was it safe to trust anyone? Not when his father figure and grandpa betrayed him?

* * *

...

iIIi

 _"Did you know, it only need a star and powerful explosion to create a beautiful supernova?"_

iIIi

...

* * *

 **AN:** Again, thanks for reading guys, pls inform me if I have any typo or grammatical mistake!

Foreshadowing everywhere :'D


	8. Omertà

iIIi

 ** _Omertà_**

iIIi

...

* * *

Before Vernon and his Family departed for their original destination, they gave Tsuna a copy of every flame-centered reports that they could gather in just a week. They apologized for not being able to aid him in his research, not that he could blame them. Apparently, _he_ was a _special_ case.

And so, to keep in contact, they gave him a cellphone; most of the traffic to and from his phone had end-to-end encryption to ensure safety. They also gave him heavy duty phone cases to protect the device from its early wreckage- considering Tsuna's daily adventure.

Tsuna thought they were too generous, and that he had no way on repaying them. But, they assured him that they also gained information thanks to Tsuna's condition, and that he doesn't have to do anything else for them except to contact them once a month on a scheduled date. And that, should Tsuna be in an emergency situation, to ring the number on speed-call and wait for it to ring once before closing it, once again, to avoid detection.

Tsuna doubted that he'd ever be in an emergency situation, but to appease Vernon, Tsuna agreed on anyways. No need to worry the man when he'd been so kind to Tsuna.

They agreed on keeping each other's involvement secret for safety purposes- under the Code of Silence.

"Tsuna, you must promise us, that whatever you do, whomever you came in contact with; in under _no_ circumstance will you utter a single word, complaint, or anything else about our involvement with each other, not names, appearances, _any kind_ of acknowledgement, nor subject of our affiliation. Is that clear? Will you swear upon your honor? Will you swear upon the safety of your _family_? Will you swear upon Omertà?"

That was the only time they were utterly serious, even after spending a week and a half with them- and any time in-between being shadowed by the stoic Jör, Tsuna had never received that kind of somber promise, they were always a lax group, and to have them gravely swore in the Code of Silence had to be _big_.

And so, just like any normal and sane people, Tsuna solemnly nodded. His right hand above his heart; "I solemnly swear upon my honor, upon the safety of my family, and Omertà to keep our affiliation a secret from anyone not in this room."

Tsuna's first mafia encounter was when he was ten years old.

He swore upon Omertà few months later.

But, it wasn't until he was twelve that he realized the importance of that sacred code.

It was also an unfortunate event that led him to _his_ first victim.

* * *

...

iIIi

" _Arcobaleno are nothing but glorified battery."_

iIIi

...

* * *

 **AN** : Short, but important chapter for Tsuna. I swear, the thing I loved most about writing this fanfic was the quotes at the end. They tell more plot than the actual story xD

and OOOOH SHIT IS GOING DOO _OOOOWN._


	9. Red

iIIi

 ** _Red_**

iIIi

...

Life as Sawada Tsunayoshi continued normally for the next couple of years.

Now that he's officially twelve years old, his mother had been more lenient on Tsuna's afterschool activities. She had found out about his little school escapades after he had forgotten to come home before curfew, he expected to be chewed out when she found him hunching over at his favorite table in the public library going over several notes on his previous finding and comparing it to the ones on the screen in front of it, but-- instead of doing what normal parents do, she only scolded him lightly. She was more amused of the fact he tried to hide his detours rather than focusing on his rule-breaking habit.

His mother was too good for this world. Even despite her problematic son, she was never harsh with him. A little airheaded, yes. But she had no single mean bone in her. Honestly, sometimes Tsuna wondered why his mother married his father. He could see why he would want to tie the knot with her, but he couldn't see the reason _why_ she wanted to even _marry_ him.

Of course, once she found out, she had extended his curfew from 17:00 to 20:00 and told him that he's free to go to the library whenever he wanted.

And another reason why his mother had allowed him to be out so late without supervision despite being a sixth-grader was because Tsuna had shown a level of maturity not a normal twelve years old would have.

Instead of wasting his time trying to make friends with kids who will most likely never be in the same page with him, he spent his days researching, studying, and being a generally good-boy that she doesn't have the heart to stop him.

Tsuna knew he worried his mother with his lack of attention in his supposed field of study (whatever they were learning in school wasn't as interesting as the reading material he usually divulged himself in), but she also trusted him enough to not obsess over his well-being.

She trusted him enough to let him spend his days away in the library without questioning his reading material. And that, was a big deal.

For a normal pre-teen, this would be the most unexciting activity. No one liked to waste four to five hours inside the public library, _learning_ and _reading_ 'adult-stuff' that would suck the joy out of any fun-loving children.

But then again, those normal pre-teen had no identity crisis and certainly didn't have their life-force shattered by their own absentee father and his Boss.

Tsuna had finished reading the reports months ago, but there's still a lot he doesn't understand. He knews the numerous theories like the back of his hand, but he didn't know _how_ it works. Practically. Not that Tsuna was complaining, of course, he found researching to be as fun as people-watch! Every day there's always something he could learn. In Tsuna's case, research. But, it was always frustrating when Tsuna did not obtain the answers he needed.

And so, whenever he was stumped in one area, he would take note of it in his notebook, grab his bag and phone, before going to the public library to use their computers.

For some reason, even without owning a library card (something that he could only get once he's thirteen), the librarian and numerous staff had come to accept him like some sort of biological extention to the library itself. Judging by how much he spent his time in the building, it was safe to assume that he only needed a spare tooth brush and blankets before he would feel right at home.

It also helped that the place was quiet, and people minded their own business and didn't mock him like the children in his class usually did.

...

Upon his arrival, Tsuna didn't waste any time before going to one of the computer in the farthest corner in the library near biography section. As usual, no one occupied it, and so far he didn't see anyone within ten meters radius from the table.

There's privacy, somewhat.

Tsuna settled his bag down and turned the computer on with a tap of a random button in the keyboard. Every one of them were always set on stand-by, so whomever wanted to use it doesn't have to wait for the cold boot.

Tsuna typed the password (' _123456Password'_ seriously, how had no one changed it in _years?_ The password was as good as an open door to a castle full of gold), and waited for it to load.

Once it did, Tsuna wasted no time to open his notebook.

There were scribbles of notes from his previous visit regarding Dying Will Flames, but now, his attention was on a more interesting subject.

 _Arcobaleno_.

They were said to be the _Strongest Seven_ , seven individual people with the fate of their world riding on their shoulders.

The most respected group in the underground, placed upon pedestal, Family upon Families fought over their _favor._ And some even led a chivil war to win their _allegiance_.

But, as Tsuna began to peruse pages after pages of their supposed existence, it was clear to him that these Seven individual was not as lucky as many think they were.

For one-- according to the report currently displayed on the screen, they were the main pillar of _Tri-ni-sette_ which (he thought with a disbeliefing snort) were cursed into infancy. How could these _Elder_ think that mere _Seven_ individual _babies_ were able to hold the pillar that held the balance of the _whole goddamned world_ was beyond him. And this was coming from a twelve year old _core-less_ kid.

Secondly, they were supposed (forced; _enslaved_ ) to feed the pacifier with their own flames to ' _ensure the safety of human race_ '.

And lastly... oh _God_ , _no_. One of them has even bigger responsibility that the others. If that's even possible, the Sky Arcobaleno has the unluckiest fate- _ever_. He doesn't envy anyone in that position.

... What's with these mafia and their obsession on sacrificing other people's life? They weren't even given any choice.

No, they were _choosen_ by some psychotic man known only as Iron Hat.

Arcobaleno was only one-third of the set, Tsuna couldn't bear the thought of the other two set having to do the same thing as them, but he still couldn't fathom what significance they hold.

Now that he thought about it, why only them? Weren't they a set of three? What about the other two? Did they have any significance on holding ' _the world fate's upon their shoulder_ ' as the Arcobaleno? What even were they? Did they even exsist?

Thinking about the possibilities made his head throb, and he doubted that sitting there would answer his never ending questions.

Tsuna glanced at the far corner of the screen, looking at the digital clock blankly before letting out a girlish yelp once he realized he's almost late for curfew.

He would make it home if he run.

Somehow, at the back of his mind, his instinct urged him that he should make haste.

Tsuna hastily shoved his notes and pen inside his bag, he looked on the opened browser before going into the settings and deleting the search history along with its cookies, caches, and anything else that had been running for the past few hours. Once he was done, he shut off the computer, knowing that this particular one wouldn't be used until he'd need it.

...

It was quiet.

Tsuna slipped into the house in confusion, the front door was slightly ajar, it wasn't even closed nor locked when he arrived. No lights were turned on, and the only source of lightning had been the glow of the moonlight.

Something about this situation was _terribly_ wrong. And he doesn't need that voice in the back of his mind to urgently whispers him to _run._ Run where when he's already at home?

There was a muffled curse coming from the hallway in the direction of his mother's room followed by a loud, echoing, _thud._

Tsuna's heart hammered inside his chest, suddenly grateful that he never made a habit of announcing himself when he arrived.

Despite his instict screaming at him to _run and never come back_ , he crept towards the sound, trying to see what ruckus that caused it.

He stopped when he stepped into something wet, a sticky puddle on the otherwise clean house.

That's weird, his mother always made sure to clean their home, so _why_?

He crouches down and swiped at the wet floor, nose wrinkling at the strong smell of iron and the _sticky_ sensation it brought as he touched it. Tsuna brought his wet hand to his face to observe the watery substance closer.

His hand was smeared with _red._

Tsuna could feel the bile rising in his throat as he recognize _what_ it was.

It was blood. There was a warm, sticky blood inside his house.

And he had yet to see his mother.

...

iIIi

 _"Forget painting the town red, I'd paint the_ world _red. Starting with **Them.** "_

iIIi

...

 **AN** : told ya guys shit would go down.

And so! The warning this fic has is now... in motion. IDK if I would change the rating due to the nature this story is going but... nah...

Guys I can feel your disbelief and irritation, but, I promise I'd update within a day or two after this horrible cliff-hanger lol.


	10. Trust

There was only one explanation available to Tsuna once he saw the pool of blood on his feet.

Someone was hurt badly, for that he was sure. The amount of blood trail and puddle was enough evidence that whomever the victim was, they'd most likely bled out before being dragged away. Tsuna wasn't sure if he could just walk and follow the trail on the floor or if he should just turn his back and run.

But he did neither, the shock on seeing the evidence was enough to freeze his joints in place.

A chocked sob wracked his chest, an animalistic fear raced up on his spine as he realized the dangers he was currently in. There's nothing that he could do to help, even if he did, he'd only end up with the same fate as...

And before he could register it, he'd started to turn away, attempting to run, only to slip on the cooling blood on the floor.

The resounding thud of his fall didn't escape the notice of the two strangers in his house, and Tsuna knew that, in a second, they'd be upon him.

"The brat's here!"

He heard the shout, and Tsuna was once again gripped by fear. His heart pounded impossibly loud; a series of rapid, thundering beats inside his chest. He could only hear the pounding organ despite the sound of loud and heavy footsteps approaching him.

He was yanked harshly from the floor.

 _No, no, no-nononono_ ** _no_**

Tsuna attempted to scramble away, tears in his eyes as he took the black clad man's appearance. Which wasn' much, the sky mask hid most of the man's feature.

"Let go! Let go, let go- _let go!_ "

"Damn brat! Stop struggling!"

 _Like hell!_

Tsuna used every ounce of his power and kicked the man hard on his groin, the grip on his torso slackened enough to let him crawl away from the heaving man.

Tsuna didn't stop, and once his back was pressed on the wall-- that's when he saw it. Surrounding the hunching was a brilliant shade of _green._ A wild, cracking _flame_ snapping on the concentrated energy from his chest.

This man was an active flame user, how Tsuna could comprehend this beneath all the buzzing panic was a mystery.

It might have been the interference of the confusion in his head, but he could've sworn he saw the air a foot away from the man; that there was a small ripple, like cracked glass window with a slow, and continuous widening of those web-like cracks.

He didn't know how long he stared at the rippled air, nor did he register the harsh coughing that flowed out from the man's throat. All he was focusing on was the brilliant green _crackle_ and not on the blood littering the floor.

Why were they here? What do they want? Why was there an active flame user like _Jör_ in his _home?_

"Stevan! What took you so long?! Just take the damn brat here!"

 _This is bad, this is bad_ , _this is **bad!**_

Not knowing what to do, Tsuna slowly crawled through the living room into his kitchen. At least, Tsuna had a place to hide in there.

 _What would mom do? What would she do when there's bad men inside? Will she fight back? Will she hide? Will she run? Will she call the police?_

Tsuna suddenly remembered that his phone was there inside his backpack. And that he's supposed to use it in case of emergency.

 _Should I call the police? Or should I call them?_

Quickly making his mind up, Tsuna speed dialed the emergency number and waited for it to ring once. It did, and Tsuna immediately closed the call and activated the GPS in his phone.

It was now a matter of time before they found him. For now, he had to trust them.

Tsuna opened one of the lower cupboard, upon finding it empty, he silently made his way inside.

For now, he'd wait.

iIIi

 _"I kept thinking, 'is this it for me?'. Not even once had I wondered how it would be if you'd been there. You're not only a failure, but you were a disappointment to us."_

iIIi

 **AN:** Sorry that it takes time to publish this one guys, it was kind of tricky, because this is what supposed to be Tsuna's turning point. Oh, and before I forgot, Nana's death isn't confirmed yet. As long as Tsuna hasn't seen his mother's corpse, he would assume she's still alive.

After Tsuna's Childhood arc, we're gonna move to some... eh, less angsty stuff for a bit. With some timeskip.


	11. Found

iIIi

 _Found_

iIIi

...

He doesn't know how long he'd hidden himself in the empty cupboard. It could've been minutes, it could've been hours, but Tsuna couldn't focus on any of that, not when there's still footsteps and angry curses he could hear through the thin wooden door.

He couldn't understand why these people were inside _his_ home, why they invaded his living space like bulgars (he _knew_ they weren't, bulgars doesn't stay long), or why they've choosen this place as well.

Even though they haven't been speaking Japanese, Tsuna's English was good enough to understand the word shouted by the man earlier.

 _"The brat's here."_

It could've mean _anything._ But-- why would they focus on _him?_ Why did it sounds like they were _waiting_ for him? Did they want something from him? What significance does it hold that it's somehow important to them that _he's here?_

Was he the target all along?

Was Tsuna the cause of the blood puddle in the living room?

... He doesn't want to think about it.

...

Tsuna woke up to a gunshot. Twice more was shot as Tsuna tried to get his bearings back.

It wasn't as loud as the T.Vs made it to be, but he was no expert.

Someone has shot a gun. With bullets.

 _Someone has guns inside his house and wasn't afraid to use it._

Tsuna's breath quickened as realization dawned on him.

He's going to die and no one would _know._

Tsuna, in a desperate attempt to get _help,_ scrambled for his phone-- he'd drop it somewhere when he was asleep. Once he found it, Tsuna wasted no time to ring the emergency number once again.

He doesn't expect to hear shrill rings (those akin to a fire alarm) to sound inside his home.

"Have you found him?"

Tsuna jerked as he heard it. Though soft, it was close, and the fire alarm was still sounding somewhere inside his house.

"No." Another voice further away told the first speaker.

"Check the map again."

There was silence, before a soft sounding footsteps echoed, walking with purpose _towards where he's hiding._

"He's here."

Tsuna's heartbeat hammered on his chest. His breath quickened as he desperately fills his lungs with stagnant air, letting him breath but didn't grant his brain more oxygen as he gasps for air.

He's going to die. He's gonna die.

Whatever Tsuna was expecting (maybe a gunshot or two, maybe they were more sadistic and prefer leaving their victims in brutal yet not-dead state.), it wasn't for soft knocks to sound on the door to the cupboard he's hiding in.

"Tsunayoshi, are you there?"

Tsuna didn't answer, too shocked to do anything but gasps for air.

The voice continued talking nevertheless.

"My name's Trevor. I'm one of Vernon's men stationed in Japan. You might haven't heard of me but everyone else in the family has heard about you."

Tsuna focused on the sound of the man's-- Trevor, voice. It was deep, an octave lower than Vernon's, yet it held reassurance as the man continues talking through the door separating them. He didn't try to pry it open, for which Tsuna was grateful of, and carried on as if they were just talking while walking through the morning breeze.

"We were briefed of your involvement in our current research on Flame properties, and it has been exeedingly helpful with the datas you provided us."

Tsuna was thankful the man didn't bring up any of the attacks happened today. Talking about his involvement with Vernon's Family weirdly calms him down enough to not desperately gasps for air.

Tsuna had a feeling it was the man's intention all along.

When the man stopped long enough for Tsuna to wonder if he was still even there, Tsuna pressed his palm on the door and hesitantly pushed it open to allow a flicker of light to enter. Only wide enough to allow the man to see his eye.

"Are you the one answering the call?" He asked. His voice must be quivering, for the man to calmly assures him that, yes, they are.

"I came with two of my subordinates, Ivan who's driving our car, and Henrik. We came as soon as we received the signal as we're the ones closest to your location."

Assured with that last bit of information, Tsuna slowly opened the door wider. "Thank you for coming." He says sincerely. He might be scared but it was not an excuse to not be polite with his saviors, his mom didn't raise him like--

"My mom!" He exclaims, throwing himself out of the small cupboard to run into the direction of her room, ignoring Trevor's call. He passed a bewildered man in the hallway, and stopped dead in front of the closed door.

Tsuna looked down on the floor, to the blood stain leading into it. Tsuna ignored Trevor's pleas to not open the door, and shakily raised his hand to the doorknob.

He let it rest there for a moment before turning the metal knob. The door opened with a click, and Trevor instantly quietened.

Tsuna nudge the door to open wider, and stopped dead at the sight that greeted him.

There, slumped on the door in a pool of blood, was his mother.

Tsuna blanked out.

...

iIIi

 _"I swear, when I find out who hired them... death will be their reprieve."_

iIIi

...

 _Canonical characters killed: 1._ _OC characters killed: 2._ Yes I'm keeping tally on whom I'm killing in this story.

AN: I'm sorry for the wait, guys, I recently (as of last month) got a job irl that I have to work for at least 8 hours (is that considered full time?) with 2 hours overtime. I work in a restaurant and y'all know how tired you'll be when you work on service line.

Back to the story, everyone eventually will play a bigger role in this. I'm really excited to continue because I have a huge headcanon that I won't yet to reveal cuz of spoilers.

But anyway, what do you think of Tsuna's character so far? ;)


	12. Interlude: Turning Point

Two years has passed ever since Vernon met a curious child known as Tsunayoshi.

He was an odd-ball, and the stories of his adventure he told Vernon was proof to that.

Shortly after meeting the boy, Vernon grew attached to him. He has the most curious mind, the way he thought sometimes was too mature for someone his age.

Tsuna still has his innocence of a normal child, but it often lands him to a series of problems. That's one of the reason he'd assigned Jör to guard him for the duration of their stay.

He knew the boy had most likely lands himself into trouble often, but it gave him a peace of mind when he knew that someone was keeping an eye on Tsuna.

But, it doesn't mean they'd have to stay. Vernon had in the middle of being chased by a group of assassins. And so with a heavy heart, they parted ways with means of communication and promise.

For two years, his mind was at ease. Tsuna never called the emergency number, and that was the most important part of it.

For two years, he wasn't too woried about Tsuna's well being.

Until today.

.:iIIi:.

He was busy debriefing his underboss, Vetra, on a shipment they'd need for another week when the cellphone for Tsuna's emergency call rang.

For a second there was confusion, then realization dawned on him as his expression morphed into horror.

He fished for the phone in his pocket and quickly tracked Tsuna's position. The time it took (though only for a couple of minutes) feels like forever as it pin-pointed the source of Tsuna's GPS tracker.

He took note of the coordinate before calling his subordinates closest to Tsuna.

"This is an emergency, I'm sending you the coordinates to the boy's location. I will be redirecting the call from him to yours. Move immediately."

He need not to tell them twice, everyone in the family know who ' _the boy'_ was. He had debriefed them as soon as he touched down in his homebase two years ago.

The reactions were mixed. Some were in disbelief, some were accepting, some were affronted, and there's a certain amount of them that were resigned.

Over the time, as Tsuna's clumsy report reached them every months, they begin to accept the boy as an extention of their family, accepting Vernon's fondness toward the lonely Japanese boy.

They soon understands that Tsuna was important to their boss, and soon, they even began to expect his scheduled reports each month.

He told those closest to him (and those present) that he'd gifted Tsuna one of their communication device, and none of them objected when Vernon told them that they were expected to aid Tsuna shall he be in a mortal danger.

"Emergency?" Vetra called out, worried.

"Yes, this is the only time he did this. Even when he's turned to the police, he's never called me through here," He lifted the phone in question and rubbed his temple with his other hand. "I'm afraid this is a different kind of trouble he's putting himself into. I just hope... whatever it is, won't mess with him badly."

He just hoped that his subordinates arrived in time.

.:iIIi:.

Whatever the outcome from Tsuna's emergency was, Vernon didn't expect them to arrive in front of their headquarters two days later.

Henrik, Trevor, and Ivan was the one closest to Tsuna's location, and so they were the one who answered his call. He had expected a bruise or two, or maybe a gunshot wound, but what he didn't expect was to see Henrik slumped, most of his weight supported by Ivan, and _sick._

He was pale, as white as sheet, sweat drenching his body in a way that made Vernon worried that he'd soon dehydrate. He was also shivering minutely, jaw-slack with droll dripping from his mouth, and his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

"My Godness, what happened to him?" Vernon rushed forward, balancing Henrik on his other side as they rushed to the hospital wing.

"The Boy happened. I will report the full length of the mission later, boss, but we need to get Henrik on life support immediately." Ivan grunted out, and together, they brought Henrik's still body to the hospital wing.

Once the nurses and doctors relieved Henrik's weight off of them, they both panted from the strain it took them to support Henrik, and the silence between them was broken when Ivan talked.

"Boss, I don't think you should let anyone with flames near that boy." He began, face grim as he swiped the sweat on his eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

Ivan shuddered, it took him a long time to gather his bearings, but eventually, he began talking.

Vernon held his head as Ivan began talking. It was a tale out of this world.

It started with their mission, Ivan told them how they arrived a few hours after the call, disabling then killing the intruders inside Tsuna's house. How Trevor found Tsuna hiding inside a cupboard, then running away as he remembered his mother. How he found her dead body and blacked out. Trevor brought Tsuna's limp body inside the car and Henrik stayed inside to take pictures. Of the assassins, of the houses, of Tsuna's mother, until he stopped and they began departing with Tsuna's unconcious body.

They stopped at a hotel room to rest, and awoken in the middle of the night to a struggle.

Tsuna apparently had woken up, and he was still in shock as he realized his mother was dead and began struggling from Trevor's grip. No matter how they calmed him, he continued panicking.

Ivan remembered vividly, when Henrik summoned his rain flames to calm the raging child. How Tsuna, despite the struggling, had his full attention on the lit hand.

Just as Henrik's hand touched Tsuna's chest to manipulate his flame to calm him, everything changed.

The flames that flowed out smoothly from his hand brightened, and to Henrik's confusion, grew stronger to the point where it would've hurt. He immediately begin to retract his hand from Tsuna's chest, but to their growing horror, Henrik's flame flew out of him in stronger waves to Tsuna's chest.

They watched it for a few moments of panicked horror, all with a different scenario playing on their head.

Ivan doesn't remember who began to scream, but he had noticed Henrik had slumped forward, unconcious as the last lick of his flame disappeared through Tsuna's chest.

Then everything exploded.

"We didn't know how it happend, for a second it was calm, then an explosion of flames was around us, it destroyed our room. And everything went downhill from there. Tsuna has flames! It oozed out of him like waters! It doesn't look like he has any idea what happened, either. Trevor theorized something... concerning..."

Vernon nodded, he's had his suspicion, too.

"Tsuna unknowingly reacted to Henrik's invading flame, had no control over it, and explodes." Vernon finishes.

Ivan nodded.

"If he's left alone, he could be dangerous."

Verbon contemplates. Tsuna has no one else, his mother was dead, he has no other family nor relatives willing to take care of him.

That left one option. One that he was unwilling to take.

"I can't... he's a civillian." He sighed out. He knew it was just an excuse, Tsuna had been exposed to dangers even before they've met. And yet, he's reluctant on actually involving him.

Because... because...

"'Once you're in, you can never go out'."

Ivan nodded solemnly. "Think about it, boss. A reaction to a non-threatening dying will flame like that is a dangerous weapon. If we let him go... some of the more dangerous family out there could've took him and experiment with him, Estraneo, for example. Would you allow them to torture him for the rest of his life?" Ivan asked gently. "I-- we all knew that you cared for him like your own son... please, boss, give it a chance."

Vernon slumped, this was one of those times that; whatever he did, it would be end as disaster.

And whether he took Tsuna in or not... it would still impact the boy's life more than it already was. Worse than it already is.

"I'll... talk about it with him."

And that was that.

.:iIIi:.

It pained him more that, once he started explaning their situation to Tsuna, the boy was teary eyed. The first emotion he shown outside of tired resignation when he first arrived on Vernon's manor.

He was guilty of what he'd reduce Henrik to, a man attached to machine to support him.

Tsuna was exeedingly, annoyingly, empathetic. He understood the dangers he was in once they discovered his abilities, and though it pained Vernon more, they _have_ to train him control it.

For now, Tsuna have to be distanced from active flame user lest they want an accident like what happened to Henrik to happen once more.

.:iIIi:.

They trained him in secret, the only one who knew about Tsuna's ability was Vernon, Vetra, Ivan, and Trevor.

Through it all, no other accidents happened. Tsuna was once more allowed to interact with active flame users. Jör has been one of the first to immediately approach him, and shockingly, hugged him.

It had been two years since they took him and he'd become Vernon's adopted son and part of his Family.

They sheltered him, homeschooled him on a more important matters than Standard School Curriculum.

They've him trained on self defense, though they'd have to hire a foreigner Chinese freelance (he was safe, Tsuna didn't feel threat from him, and they took his opinion to heart.) to properly train him on how to disable his enemies bare handed.

Vernon had been worried that all of it would taint Tsuna from the childhood he deserves yet never have.

"I've had never had one in the first place, you don't have to worry about me, father." Had been Tsuna's reply.

He was even more... quiet, though the intensity of his eyes never wavered, Vernon suspected Tsuna had gained a reason to life once again.

Had Vernon knew that chaos and destruction was the path Tsuna was slowly taking, he would've stopped Tsuna from learning more of their world.

Sometimes, the most dangerous enemy was the quiet ones.

...

.:iIIi:.

...

Current death tally:

OC died: 0

Canon character died: 0

Characters Disabled: 1

Total victims so far: 4.

 **An:** Double update cuz I love you guys and the fact that I know I'd be busy after this.

NaiOokamiSohma: You're my favorite person, ever. You're right on few of your speculation, shit just rolled down and mafia world will be shaken to its core. *evil cackles* I really can't wait to write more! xD


	13. Interlude: Family or Famiglia?

The tension inside their headquarters was thick. No one said a word as one by one, Xanxus's subordinate was dragged by the chains on their neck towards the holding cell in Vongola's deepest dungeon.

"Just you wait, old man! I _will_ be the boss! And I will bring this pathetic Family to its former glory!"

Everyone ignored Xanxus' claim with a grimace. Some was looking at him with pity, some were barely holding onto their anger, and some were looking at him in fury, shouting obscenities at him; of his dirty blood and his upbringing. Of his whorish mother.

"That's all you fuckers cared about! A fucking blood ties! What is this, a godamned monarchy?"

Unable to deny the anger rising in his chest, Iemitsu backhanded Xanxus hard across his cheeks, drawing blood from where the sharp edge of his ring had made contact with Xanxus' skin.

"As the son of _Capo dei Capi_ , you're getting off the worst of our punishment. Your insolence of betraying the family has led to your _family_ ' _s_ downfall. Watch what you say, or _they_ 'll be tortured."

Everyone held their breath as they watched Iemitsu, the Young Lion of Vongola, staring down at Xanxus.

There was a reason why he was the head of the CEDEF, aside from his unwavering loyalty -- to the point where he would sacrifice his own subordinates -- for Vongola, he was also the strongest fighter in their Family, it was no secret that he was the powerhouse of their family should anything happen to Ninth. Though only the upper echeleon of Vongola knew who _exactly_ Iemitsu was.

"Heh," Xanxus smirked, his red eyes narrowed at the towering form of Iemitsu. "Speaking of Family, how's _yours?_ "

Iemitsu's hyper intuition flared at the abrupt change of topic, hundreds of thousands possibilities raced through his mind at the implication.

"What are you playing at?" Iemitsu all but growled out.

Xanxus scoffed. "Don't play dumb with me, _Young Lion._ By this moment everyone knew you _had_ a cub."

Iemitsu tensed.

No... it can't be possible, the only one who knew of his _family_ was the Ninth and his most trusted subordinates!

"Xanxus, if you don't stop whatever nonsense you're sprouting right now--!"

"Hurts, isn't it? When your own _Family_ betrays you."

Iemitsu snapped.

"Turmenic! Bring this filth to the underground chamber! Let the Ninth know of his _punishment!_ "

Turmenic instantly followed Iemitsu's order without further ado. Grabbing the chain connecting to Xanxus' thick metal collar and tugging on it harshly to the point where Xanxus stumbled roughly upon the sudden movement.

"Oregano! You're with me!"

Iemitsu stomped through the endless hallways, phone in hand as he barked numerous instructions through it.

"I want a detailed profile of _anyone_ withink five miles of _their_ residence!"

.:iIi:.

"Boss... I'm sorry." Oregano said gently, rubbing the back of a heaving Iemitsu with sympathetic frown.

"But... how?! I made sure no one knew of their exsistence!"

Iemitsu stared at the Sawada residence, or what was left of it.

Once they touched down in Japan, Iemitsu raced their vehicle through the city, ignoring the various laws as they made haste towards his home.

They had no time to review the various data his informant sent him, and so, when they arrived at the location, Iemitsu was surprised to see an unfamiliar face opening the door.

Apparently, the previous tenant was killed in an armed robbery, her remains were cremated and buried in a local cemetery.

Iemitsu had demanded the new tenant to leave the house because it was _his._ But to no avail, since no one occupied it for over a year, the government had resold the building for a cheaper price.

"Nana... my sweet, perfect _Nana..._ " Iemitsu sobbed, his face scrunched up in pain as he wallowed in his failure at protecting his family.

Oregano, who'd had been trying to calm Iemitsu, crouched down in front of him. "Boss, perhaps not everything had been lost... they hadn't found Tsuna's body anywhere, so it's safe to assume that he's survived." She said soothingly.

Iemitsu perked up slightly. "Tsuna... of course, Tsunayoshi."

Oregano smiled.

"We'll make a search party specifically for him, I don't care how long it takes, I just want Tsuna to be found again. I can't believe my little tuna-fish escaped..." Iemitsu gave a chocked laughter as plans formed in his head. "My poor Tuna-fish... he must be so scared! He could be alone right now!"

Oregano let her boss rabled on, happy that he was finally pulled out of his misery by the possibility of his son's survival. Honestly, based on what the data told them of Tsuna, the boy was clumsy, and if he'd been living on the street as he was... She didn't know how Iemitsu could handle it, knowing that his son was the only ties he had with his wife.

.:iIi:.

His love for his _family_ was his own downfall. Though, no one could hardly fault him when his love was so strong.

But someone doesn't think like they do.

.:iIi:.

 **AN:** This take place 2 years after Nana died, can't believe they only realized it now, huh?

I'm thinking of writing more interludes... since 1 every 5 chapter was gonna take a whiiile, and the fact that Tsuna wasn't a reliable narrator. Tell me what you guys think of this?


	14. Danger

iIIi

 ** _Danger_**

iIIi

Ever since the Accident regarding Henrik's unfortunate fate, there was a slow, significant _change_ in Tsuna that gradually grew stronger the more time he spent with his new Family.

It was weird, because there was some kind of gravitational pull that tugged his instinct into believing that the Flames was... something to be devoured. It was something foreign, like a quiet echo on the back of his head tempting; whispering sweet promises of further _restoration_ \- he doesn't understand what it meant, but he doesn't want to find out soon -, of the sinful flavour of Henrik's dying will flames. Of how much more he could obtain that saccharine pleasure if he could just _take it_ \--!

It was something he had realized after consuming Henrik's Flame. And he had been terrified of the discovery.

Ever since Tsuna had his core destroyed, there was nothing but a void inside of him that was always a numb presence at the back of his head, one that he could ignore yet never went away.

And now, that darkening presence took an unexpect turn as he got a taste of Henrik's flame.

It was... for the lack of better words, _refreshing._ The flame flew into him like a gentle stream, filling the void inside of him with various information he never experienced. It was gentle yet wild and unforgiving, fanned with the void's encouragements, they expanded through his body, filling every cell in his being with an overwhelming power. One he couldn't begin hoping to control.

It was as if a storm was raging inside of him, coiling inside wildly, trying to find a way to be freed, until he exploded; draining the very last bit of the wild flame from within him.

It was a jarring experience.

It was the turning point where he was constantly filled with whispers of ill intent, of hunger he could not ignore. It constantly bothered him to the point of muted silence.

He can't, for the love of him, bring himself to admit that he was almost succumbed to its sweet promises.

It was shameful, to not be able to hold himself when the urge was too strong--!

But then, the image of Hendrik laying on bed, connected to life support jarred him from the web of deceit his mind sprung at him.

Henrik... he was just an innocent man trying to help him from his panic attack, and Tsuna reduced him into an empty shell so he could waste away and rot like a corpse he is.

Because that's what Tsuna reduced him to. A corpse.

Tsuna reminded himself of his failure, of his mistake of robbing someone of his life when the man barely started to enjoy it.

He was a murderer...

He was just.

 _Like_.

 ** _Them._**

iIIi

 _"I was constantly plagued with my first murder. He was nothing but an innocent mind trapped in a mistake they have caused."_

iIIi

AN: I'm sorry for the short update guys, but at least I'm alive lol.


	15. Onward

It was no surprise that, when words were spread of the apparent betrayal of one of the most elite Assassination Squad in the whole underworld, everything went from tense silence to chaos.

It was ironic, that one of the powerhouse of the biggest Famiglia had been reduced in such divided group that they're breaking into war every time one of them mentioned the faction -- Tsuna internally laughed at that, _because-_ they actually had _**factions**_ \-- they were in, that whether they sided with Varia or Vongola, murder will rose without any prompting by their rival Famiglias. _And_ that, was one of the reason Tsuna was thankful that his _Family_ was so small in comparison that they had no problem with keeping in touch with each other's problem and resolves it before an even bigger threat arises.

They might be a small Family, but they're loyal. They never turned their back from anyone who needed their help, and even if they _can't--_ they were willing to sacrifice their lives for their comrades. It was both terrifying and beautiful in Tsuna's eyes, because, as far as he knows, no _one_ actually had blood ties with each other. Each person came from very different backgrounds with various personal scars, one they held onto tightly, and tentantively whisper into his ears as they held each other close.

It was his favorite past time, getting to know them personally, and being one of the youngest in said Famiglia made it easier for them to open up with him. Even though he hadn't explicitly tell them his stories, they were very understanding and never pushed him into confessing.

So it was a surprise, when one day, said problem arises from one of their Family member.

It came from the form of a lost brother to a very dear friend of Ivan -- who refuses to disclose his name because of _personal_ reasons -- whom had asked him for help into locating said brother in the midst of Vongola's Civil war.

Vernon was, of course, very sceptical, since Italy was still a dangerous country for small fries like them. But he eventually allowed Ivan to go with as much of a fuss as a mother hen with her chicks.

Naturally, that's when shit hits the fan. Because, _when_ had life have been easy?

Tsuna didn't hear anything from him for two months, and they were starting to get worried by his self imposed mission.

No one outright shows it, but he could see it from their eyes, how they would twitch every time someone mentioned Italy, or the lack of mission they would go to nowadays. Because, with everything that's going on with Vongola, _everything_ will be affected. Like their shipping route, but that's none of his business because, right now, he had to pay attention to Vetra as the woman explained the mission to the small group gathered in Vernon's office.

Tsuna focuses just as Vetra began to warn them of straying too far into Vongola's territory. "And whatever you do, do _not_ go to Sicily."

Tsuna blinked. "What about me?"

Vernon and Vetra exchanged a look, apparently having a silent conversation as the rest of the men quietly shuffled out of the office.

"As much as I loathe to say this," Vernon began. "we will allow you to tag along in this mission. But," He quickly cuts out before Tsuna could counter him in his excitement. _This_ will be his first mission and he was already being sent to Italy! "You will go alone, Tsuna. We had calculated the risk of you being found when you went directly to them, and I don't want _them_ to come sniffing into our family when they knew we had you." His face was pinched in a grimace, clearly remembering reading the report that Tsuna's biological father was actually _the_ Young Lion of Vongola. It had been a shock to all of them _but_ Tsuna, and it made them extremely paranoid for a couple of months to the point he wasn't allowed to go out of their Headquarters without at least ten guards with him. "You will go a few days after they departed. And you keep your phone close with you at all times and maintain distance from them, alright?"

Tsuna nods, because _this_ is what he was trained for. He spent two years practicing hand-to-hand combat, a better part of his night in a firing range, and the rest of his free time practicing tracking _flames._ In short, he felt ready to face the heart of Italian Mafia, where flame users buzzes without awareness.

Not to mention...

He couldn't wait for getting the chance to investigate his mother's murder as well.

Despite what they've told him, Tsuna was certain that the real culprit came from the very family his biological Father had ties in.

iIIi

" _One, two, three, a thousand, a million-- it doesn't matter. Do you not think of yourself as the bigger hypocrite when your family has taken over millions of lifes? I thought so."_

iIIi

Ivan where the fuck are you LOL.

Also, friendly reminder that Tsuna is not the most reliable narrator.

Dead: 3

Out of Commision: 1

Basically AWOL: 1

I'm sorry for my very late update, I've been so busy with work and college that I had no time to lift my fingers to type. As some of you might know, the reason why my fic for this story was so _short_ was because I write it on my phone. Yes, you're seeing the product of no auto-correct, no edits, and confusing story. If you found ANY mistake please tell me. it's really hard to spot them when im just writing on my phone.

See you guys later!


	16. Shivers

Tsuna had to held back the groan of elation that escapes his lips as his plane touches down in Catania International Airport.

There was nothing more exciting than exploring a whole set of country- _alone_ (granted, he was here on _mission,_ but it wouldn't mean that he wouldn't enjoy every moment of it.), seeing new faces and the flames associated with their core always brings such an unimaginable joy in Tsuna's non-existent heart that he risks some of his safety (and free time, however short it is) to sneak out of his Headquarters and head to the nearest train station just so he could watch the flames dance beneath the surface of people's ignorance.

And to actually be in a official mission in the heart of Mafia's largest territory brought a wave of excitement -- and worry, and anxiety, and fear, and paranoia, every negative feeling there is that he couldn't afford to pay attention to lest he lost his composure and failed his mission. And _wow_ , wasn't that a _brilliant_ way of not trying to pressure himself? -- that he actually shivered in anticipation. Italy will be filled to the brim with Flame users, and whether he uses this chance to dig his own gold-mine (or grave, if you're looking at this pessimistically) on his side quest would be _his_ to decide. With no Vetra or Vernon to coddle him to the point of suffocation, he was free to explore.

And naturally, with Tsuna's non-existent luck, he run into his first problem as soon as he arrived at the arrival gate.

First of all, there was an unreasonable crowd in front of him, arguing and holding the line as they grew louder and louder as seconds ticks by.

Secondly, as he curiously observed the crowd that didn't care for the scene they caused; he found a tell-tale sign that they were most definitely _not_ civillians. He could see it from the way they held themselves; there was a line of tension between their shoulder and back, legs spread away from the heels to better ground them should they resort to either flight or fight, legs pivoted away from each one of them-- no doubt to scatter if a bigger, stronger enemy intervene.

He could see a faint outline of gun harness pressed on their clothes as well, and, _well_ \-- one of them was like a beacon of lights to Tsuna's exceptional senses, because the light he was _blaring_ freely was so bright that Tsuna had to avoid looking directly at him.

He must be their leader, Tsuna muses, with the bright yellow flames pulsing through him as if it was beating in time with his heartbeat. No doubt an excellent flame user, as well.

Thankfully, everyone ignored him and they were redirected from the crowd -- _Mafioso,_ Tsuna reminds himself -- and into another line by an apologetic attendant.

Tsuna caught his eye as the man looked up from the paper he was holding and Tsuna could feel his breath catches on his throat as he stared at the man currently examining his papers.

He was by no means an extra-ordinary person, in fact, he was the most normal- _dull-unimportant-_ man Tsuna ever laid eyes on. With sun kissed skin, dull bluish-grey eyes, short black hair cropped slightly above his eyebrows and ears in a style that could be narrowly be called spiky, and a small, polite smile as he confirmed the content to Tsuna's passport.

It was this... normall-ness that chilled Tsuna to the bone as he detected a faint outline of mist-flames from the man's right eye.

Normally, flames comes from the core source, just above their hearts but well below their ribs, distributed evenly between each person's body as it would mimic blood-streams and would respond to said person's personal emotion better than their biological body will. It came in various size, but they've always had been connected with their _heart --_ their dying will, their literal _life-_ force -- that it was easy to spot those with an active flames than those who had no presence at all.

But, upon looking at this man...

There was no way, there was never a case on an isolated flame source other than one's heart! So, _why...?_

"Here you go, _mister."_

Tsuna snapped out of his thoughts at the mocking lilt on the man's tone. He found the man -- Tsuna eyed the name-tag on his left breast and commited the name in his memory -- _Leo_ , staring at him in amusement. And Tsuna had a sinking feeling that he _had_ been found out.

Tsuna relucantly accepted the papers -- _faked_ to avoid detection but he was sure now that it does not matter. Nothing matters when you find yourself scrutinized by a mist flame user, however weak they may be, they could detect lies better than a hound to fresh carcass, and _that_ 's saying something -- with trembling hands and quickly replaced it inside his bag-pack, he couldn't help but hear the amused reprimand from the man.

" _We will meet again soon. Take care of yourself until then."_

He must've imagined it, whatever the man said had no relation to him, even thought it sounded more like a foreboding warning than a promise of another chance of meeting. (Which he seriously doubt will be as pleasant as the man made it sound with his unnaturally calm voice.)

He had never intended to catch any attention to himself, and still he had gained it without even _trying._ _D_ _idn't_ he do a wonderful job at that?

Nothing rankled his senses more than an unexplainable source of flames.

Especially those whose aura screams 'danger' the more he thinks about it.

He will avoid bumping into the man at all costs, and if his instinct is to be believed, he should probably cut all ties with the human civilization before the man sniffs him out and hunt him down.

iIIi

" _I... don't want to lose you... please stay."_

iIIi

Death Tally (Canon-OC): (1-2)

Basically AWOL: 1

Basically Dead, but not really: 1

 **AN** : you have no idea how much foreshadowing went in this chapter. If you count those from previous chapter and could figure out where this story is going... well, the warning "lots of character's deaths" are going into play as we speak.

Just remember that this is a _**Dark**_ AU. I'm trying to write out of my element here with this suffocating atmosphere. Damn, Tsuna why you so complicated?! Why are you so ANGSTY?!

Anyway, I have soooo much plans for this fic and countless of villains/bad-guys (all of them are canonical character, so don't worry about Mary-sue/gary-stu overpowered characters lol) are going to make appearance.

I'll give you a hint, though, you've already seen _**3**_ villains/bad-guy so far. Who could they be?

I'm sooo excited that the story is FINALLY moving on things that matters! LOL


End file.
